Mots croisés
by Coljayjay
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. A force de voir Jack faire des mots croisés dans la saison 7, ça m'a donné une idée et voilà. Comme toujours je traduis en anglais également. (Crossword)


S: Jack, tu veux bien éteindre la lumière maintenant, s'il te plait?

J: Donnes-moi juste 5 minutes, tu veux bien?

S: Tu m'as déjà dit ça y'a une heure! J'aimerai bien dormir maintenant, je t'ai dit que je suis fatiguée.

J: Il faut que je finisse ça pour demain. Je n'ai pas trop le choix.

 _Elle se retourna et s'assit à côté de lui. Posa sa tête sur son épaule, essayant de jeter un œil à ce qu'il était en train de faire._

S: Tu te moques de moi?

J: Quoi?

S: Tu m'empêches de dormir juste pour pouvoir finir tes mots croisés?

J: Et bien, j'ai bientôt fini. Il me manque juste deux mots. Peut-être que tu pourrai me filer un coup de main.

S: Non mais je rêve.

J: C'est quitte ou double! Et je DOIS avoir tout juste cette fois ci. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Pas cette fois, c'est important.

 _Elle regarda la grille._

S: C'est quoi le premier vertical?

J: Muscle(s)

 _Elle ris._

S: Et tu as écrit seins.

J: Quoi? C'est un muscle et ça rentre.

S: Oui, c'est ça... penses à autre chose et peut-être que ça t'aidera à trouver celui qu'il te manque, parce que seins, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse Jack.

 _Il attrapa la gomme et commença à effacer le mot._

J: Merde!

 _Elle regarda à nouveau le papier._

S: C'est quoi le quatrième horizontal?

 _Il sourit et fit la grimace en même temps._

J: Pénétrer.

 _Elle lui arracha le papier des mains._

S: Quoi? Tu es en train de faire une sorte de mots croisés érotique?

 _Elle regarda encore._

S: neuvième vertical: femme

 _Il sourit._

J: Ouai

S: Et la réponse c'est beau sexe?

 _Il lui repris le journal des mains._

J: Hé! C'est Daniel qui me l'a donné. C'est pas d'ma faute!

 _Il la regarda avec un sourire sexy. Il posa le morceau de papier à côté du lit et attrapa Sam, en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se mis à rire._

J: Mademoiselle Carter, je n'aurai jamais cru que vous aviez l'esprit si mal tourné...

S: Ce n'est pas moi qui pense aux seins à longueur de temps...

J: Et bien...

 _Sa main commença à se rapprocher de sa poitrine._

J: Qu'est-ce que j'y peux? Je suis juste un homme et tu es...

 _Il l'embrassa._

J: Trop sexy.

 _Il l'embrassa encore et commença à se mouvoir sur elle de façon suggestive. Elle souris et s'arrêta de l'embrasser_

S: Je pensais que tes mots croisés étaient important?

 _Il embrassa son épaule, puis continua jusqu'à son cou._

J: Ca pourrai m'aider à trouver d'autres mots...

 _Elle se mis à rire. Même si elle était fatiguée, elle ne pouvais pas trouver de meilleures façons de l'être encore plus et d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil juste après._

 _Elle se réveilla seule dans le lit. Jack était déjà debout. Elle sentait le café. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle se mis à rire en voyant Jack avec une tasse de café dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre et bien évidement, les mots croisés en face de lui. Elle se plaça derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le cou._

S: Bonjour.

 _Il se retourna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

J: Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi?

S: Oh oui!

 _Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

J: Quelqu'un t'as aidé?

 _Elle alla se chercher une tasse café, en le regardant, elle tourna ses yeux. Il était tellement fier de lui. Et bien, il le pouvait, ce dit-elle. Elle s'assit à côté de lui._

S: Tu essayes encore de trouver tes deux derniers mots?

J: Ouai... J'les trouves pas. Tu peux pas m'aider...

S: hunhun!

J: Oh allez Sam! Je dirai rien!

S: Tu as parié quoi au fait?

J: C'est énoooorrrmmmeee!

S: Et?

J: Je vais devoir aider Daniel à faire ses bagages pour Atlantis. Et c'est hooooorrrsss de question que ça arrive!

 _Elle ris._

S: Et toi?

J: Il devras m'aider à faire mes ( _il marqua les guillemets avec ses doigts_ ) devoirs pendant un mois. Ce qui veux dire, que je pourrai rentrer plus tôt à la maison tous les soirs.

 _Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Elle attrapa les mots croisés et les plaça devant elle._

S: Laisses-moi vérifier ça!

J: Ca c'est ma femme!

Fin!


End file.
